


Happy Return

by Amedia



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Post-Episode S03E24 Turnabout Intruder, Threesome - F/M/M, Uhura is cool af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Uhura's return is eagerly awaited by her devoted boys.





	Happy Return

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a ficlet request on LJ: "Chekov/Sulu/Uhura, below decks." It takes place immediately after the episode "Turnabout Intruder," but is unrelated thematically.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal on October 17, 2008

"Hello, boys! Were you good while I was gone?"

Sulu and Chekov nodded, each picking up one of Uhura's suitcases and carrying them from the transporter room. "You wouldn't believe what happened!" Chekov said eagerly. "There was this mad scientist, see, and she got hold of some alien technology, and--"

"You have to start at the beginning, Pavel," interrupted Sulu. "First thing that happened was, we answered a distress call from a planet in the middle of nowhere and you know what we found there? A woman that the Captain used to sleep with."

"Well, that's not unusual procedure for the Enterprise, is it?" Uhura laughed. "How did Adrienne do?"

Sulu and Chekov looked at each other. "Who?" asked Chekov.

"My substitute," Uhura said impatiently. "Lieutenant Adrienne Lisa?"

"She was a trooper," said Sulu. "She had to deal with some pretty weird stuff and make up her mind very quickly, and she did a great job."

"Glad to hear it," Uhura said. They reached her cabin, and her crewmates bundled the suitcases in.

"Want us to help you unpack?" Chekov asked eagerly.

"Feel free, boys," Uhura said. "I'm going to freshen up."

She smiled to herself from behind the closed door of the bathroom as she heard them putting away her things, whispering to each other.

"Did you find it?"

"Do you see anything?"

"It's not in this one. What about there?"

"She didn't forget, did she?"

"She wouldn't do that--she promised!"

She took a few extra minutes, giving them time to sweat. She pulled off her modest traveling suit to reveal a deep red bustier with matching panties, garter belt, and fishnet hose with seams up the back. Off came the sensible traveling shoes, and on went a pair of her very highest heels, red ones with feathered trim. She carefully buckled the ankle straps and admired the effect in the mirror before removing her latest purchase from the secret pocket of her traveling suit.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she smiled sweetly, one hand behind her back. "Looking for something?"

Their expressions were a very tasty mixture of admiration and guilt. Chekov was just turning from the drawers that he was closing, and Sulu was conducting a last sweep of the second suitcase. Chekov quickly stifled an appreciative smile, while Sulu, regaining his composure, calmly said, "Uh, nothing, ma'am."

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" she purred. "Oh, you are very bad boys to ever doubt me." She brought her hand out from behind her back, holding the new jeweled riding crop. Both men drew in their breath sharply. She stroked it down Sulu's cheek, then swatted Chekov's rear end. "Very bad boys. I think you're both going to need a lesson. Be back here at twenty-one-hundred. Fully dressed. No underwear."

"Yes, ma'am!" they chorused.

She smiled. "Very good, then. Dismissed!" As the door closed behind them, she went to change into something more suitable for a good nap. It would be a late night.


End file.
